Grim Jr.
Grim Junior is the main character of The Grim Tales From Down Below. Story He fist was seen when he was with Minniemandy down below and a Demon attacked them but Hellspawn saved them. He meanwhile told that Minnie and he weren't always that close and she once looked different. Three days ago he went to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween but when on the party Minnie took all the spotlight and he left. After playing fetch with Zero he got captured by Lock, Shock and Barrel. At Oogie's Manor they wanted him to be their "friend" and know about his parents so Grim Jr. told them their past story. Suddenly Oogie Boogie slammed him KO and wanted to open his skull to see his Reaper powers. Minnie then came to save him but Grim Jr. didn't wanted her to save him. Then Oogie Boogie summoned the Pumpkinator and killed Minnie. She gave her right eye to Grim Jr. who then suddenly ecountered Nergal in his mind who explained the Nergal Demons process when dying. When back Minnie got taken by Doctor Fate and left. Grim Jr. them merged himself with the destroyed Pumpkinator and killed Lock, Shock, Barrel and Oogie. He went into the town while Jack, Mandy and Grim started to attack. Grim and Clockwork went inside the Demon Reaper and found Junior's soul and took it with them. But Clockwork instead took him to the Underworld. He encountered Fate there again and also a girl, they then encountered Jeff the Spider and left to his cave. There Junior encountered Minnie and the girls transformed into Mimi and Him also came. Eventually Fate took Minnie with him to heaven and Mimi took Jeff and Junior to Limbo. There Clockwork brought him back to Halloween Town. He there got eaten by the Demon Reaper along with Minnie but his inner Nergal helped him escape. Dark Danny used a giant ghost beam to destroy it and only the evil Grim Jr. was left. Minnie's spirit hugged him and he turned back to normal. At the castle he was playing Twister with Minnie until there was an intruder and they hurried to help. Mimi was the intruder, Junior tried to convince her but she instead trapped Grim Jr. on Minnie and went into the vault. When they were freed by Grim, Mimi got what she wanted and it showed her worst memorie when she was in the ruins of Megaville as Olga. Relationships *'Minniemandy ' Minnie is the little siter of Grim Jr. and have a real brother sister relation. *'Grim Reaper ' Grim is the father of Grim Jr. *'Mandy ' Mandy s the mother of Grim Jr. *'Nergal Jr. ' Nergal Jr. is the uncle of Grim Jr. and adores him very much. *'Nergal ' Nergal is Grim Jr's great uncle and was at first inside of him. *'Jack Skellington ' Jack is the other uncle of Grim Jr. *'Sally ' Sally is the aunt of Grim Jr. *'Zero ' Zero and Grim Jr. are friends and were playing fetch. *'Clockwork ' Clockwork took Junior to the Underworld for a mission and took him back afterwards. *'Doctor Fate ' Fate took Minnie with him but lost her so he teamed up with Grim Jr. to save her. *'Mimi ' Mimi and Grim Jr. seem to be friends but also rivals. Trivia *Grim Jr's biological father is still unknown but he is born because he was aborted so Grim is his official dad. Gallery Grim Jr Huma.png|Junior's spirit from flesh and blood demon reaper pumpkin.png|The Pumpkinator merged with Grim Jr. demon reaper.jpg|Grim Jr. as a Demon Reaper holding Minnie's spirit evil demon.png|Minnie along with Junior's spirit Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Reaper